


Waverly,Waverly where are you

by McGlakentine



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGlakentine/pseuds/McGlakentine
Summary: Waverly get kidnapped and the team go searching, but this isn't hat they expected.





	Waverly,Waverly where are you

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm this is my first fan fiction so please be nice and also criticism is welcome.

Waverly is so excited to go to Nicole's, I wonder what she doing right now? She doesn't see the mysterions figure in front of her. Still daydreaming she gets knock out and falls to the ground.   
Nicole P.O.V  
Nicole is supposed to meet Waverly at 7:30 when her shift ends. So she digs into her paperwork. After what felt like a eternity, her shift is over so she heads to Shorty's. She enters to find a empty bar with no Waverly so she starts to call Waverly to make sure she is ok.  
She called waverly but it went straight to voicemail. "Is she avoiding me?" Nicole thought. "No she wouldn't she is in trouble I can feel it." Quickly she calls Wynonna to ask where waverly is. "Sup haughtstuff" "uhhhh do you know where waverly is?" "No actually she was supposed to be here 30 mins ago, oh no get the team and head to the cop shop." "Got it".  
"Shit,shit,shitshit." Oh my God where are you WAVERLY, WAVERLY. Wynonna is in the truck driving over the limit over to the cop shop. When a black figure approached her. "What the?" She is paralyzed in front of the figure with red eyes. "You want your Waverly you're gonna pay firs...." Doc shoots at the figure but it goes through the thing and hits wynonna right in the leg."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK DOC WHAT THE HELL?" the figure disappears,Doc runs over and calls the group to help. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Dolls asked. "I am very truly sorry for this I was aiming at the monster figure but it wenters through it. "Seems like a ghost of some sort?" Nicole said "youmknow what else it seems like I NEED FUCKING HELP SO HELP NOWWWWWWW!!!!! "OK ok ok"   
"Now that I am all patched up where.is.waverly? Anyone? because every single time it's waverly always her and I have to protect her but....i....couldn't." Wynonna sobbed. "WyNonna we will find her like we always do." Nicole comforted. "But everything we do she is almost.....dead, what if she....she . "Shhhhhh it's OK we will get her even if we have to for weeks ." "Nicole is right we can't cry about it we have to go and find a lead to anywheread she might be or the capturer." Doc said. "Well what are we waiting for let's go." Dolls said. "OK let's find our Waverly."


End file.
